1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus capable of reversing a screen, and more particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus with a host module and a display module connected with the host module in a tight fit manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Notebook computers are designed in a small size and a light weight for carrying conveniently. Furthermore, in a visual aspect a notebook computer with a rotary screen capable of rotating in 180 degrees is presented to the public. A user can rotate the rotary screen in 180 degrees to present data displaying on the rotary screen to another user opposite oneself. However the conventional notebook computer with the rotary screen utilizing a center axial hinge for fixing the screen to hold an angle of inclination relative to a host has a disadvantage of the unstable hinge located in a joint. This causes problems in that it is difficult to keep the screen stabile and level and the service duration of the mechanism is reduced.